


L'oro negli occhi e le costellazioni sul viso

by pica



Series: (Verse a cui devo trovare un titolo) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: Sua figlia è una creatura minuscola e fragile, e Lykke ne ha piena consapevolezza solo quando gliela posano fra le braccia per la prima volta.





	L'oro negli occhi e le costellazioni sul viso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il cow-t 8, sesta settimana, prompt "Originale"

Sua figlia è una creatura minuscola e fragile, e Lykke ne ha piena consapevolezza solo quando gliela posano fra le braccia per la prima volta.

Non è così facile farci caso, non quando ha la testa pesante e completamente svuotata di ogni cosa, il corpo stremato da uno sforzo e da un dolore che non pensava sarebbe mai stata capace di sopportare, immensamente più intensi di qualsiasi sforzo e dolore gli siano stati inflitti durante gli anni passati dentro e fuori i ring da combattimento, eppure è esattamente questo il primo pensiero che le capita di afferrare, lucidissimo e pulito, quando l'infermiera le porge un fagottino chiassoso e tremante fra le braccia e lei se lo stringe al seno con gli occhi offuscati da lacrime che sono di dolore ed emozione assieme. Pensa a quanto sia minuscolo e fragile questo corpicino appena venuto al mondo, così minuscolo e fragile da sembrare intangibile e senza peso, ma più di ogni altra cosa _suo_.

«Sentila come strilla.»

La voce di Mikael s’insinua fra tutto il resto come un nettare dolce e denso, capace di lenire anche le fatiche più estreme. Lykke sorride piano, o almeno ci prova, quando s’accorge che persino lo sforzo di sollevare le labbra le costa più energie di quante non gliene siano rimaste da spendere. «Almeno non è timida come suo padre», soffia, con l’unico filo di voce sopravvissuto dopo che ha svuotato i polmoni urlando tutta la propria sofferenza nel mettere al mondo la piccolissima creatura che stringe fra le braccia. Quando si volta per cercare gli occhi di suo marito, però, li trova affogati in lacrime spesse e ostinate e in un sorriso che dalle labbra si allarga a tutto il viso illuminandolo di una felicità che Lykke si sente penetrare nel petto, e che basta a farla sentire immediatamente meglio.

«Amore, stai attento a non allagare la sala» trova comunque la forza di prenderlo in giro, eppure non riesce a sollevare una mano come vorrebbe per sfiorargli il viso umido di lacrime e contentezza – o forse è semplicemente troppo il pensiero di allontanarla dalla sua bambina, ora che è finalmente una cosa reale e non più solo un’idea o un’impressione mascherata da rigonfiamenti o strane voglie o immagini surreali proiettate su uno schermo.

Mikael tira su col naso e le restituisce un sorriso tremolante.

«Non è colpa mia se è troppo bella per essere vera.»

Lykke abbassa gli occhi e la guarda, e si accorge solo ora di non averlo ancora fatto prima, come se in fondo le bastasse averla fra le braccia e sentire il suo pianto disperato scavare i timpani, o semplicemente saperla _viva_ per dare per scontata ogni sua perfezione. Qualunque fosse la sua idea di perfezione, però, impallidisce di fronte alla tangibilità del reale, alla bellezza disarmante e atavica di una vita appena sbocciata, tutta in potenziale, fatta del solo istinto primitivo di stare al mondo, di respirare, di _essere_.

La prima cosa che pensa è che in questa bambina c’è una parte di lei e una parte di Mikael, e che queste due parti ora sono fuse assieme e fatte della stessa materia, ed è una cosa meravigliosa.

«Credo che abbia le tue orecchie» suggerisce Mikael, mentre allunga un indice per sfiorare la punta di una delle due orecchiette tonde e morbide che le spuntano dal capo, ricoperte da uno strato sottilissimo di peluria nera.

«E le tue scaglie» aggiunge Lykke. «Non così tante, fortunatamente.»

«Non ti preoccupare, hanno tutto il tempo di indurirsi e crescere» La mano di Mikael scivola lungo la schiena della bimba, accarezzando le placche ancora morbide che si sovrappongono seguendo tutta la lunghezza della spina dorsale, fino a riversarsi sempre più piccole su una minuscola codina appuntita. La pizzica appena e la bambina smette di piangere per un attimo, rizzando le orecchie, solo per riprendere immediatamente più forte di prima.

Quando Lykke solleva lo sguardo, vedendo per la prima volta suo marito sorridere con gli occhi di un padre, le si incastra il cuore in gola per un istante: è bellissimo, pensa, _loro_ sono bellissimi, il suo amore e sua figlia, infinitamente più perfetti di quanto avrebbe mai potuto sperare. La sua famiglia.

«Non ti starai mica innamorando di nostra figlia? Ti sei già dimenticato di me?» Gli domanda, senza crederci davvero.

Mikael sposta gli occhi verso di lei con un sorriso e le sopracciglia alzate, per poi rispondere dolcemente: «Mai. Tu sei sempre meravigliosa, _he’lodid_ 1.»

Lykke sospira piano. «E tu sei sempre il solito paraculo.»

«Adorabile paraculo, prego.»

Non riesce a fare a meno di sorridergli, pur scuotendo il capo.

«Mika, lo sai che ti amo anche se in questo momento vorrei solo che qualcuno desse fuoco al mio corpo, vero?» Solleva una mano e gli sfiora il viso, accarezzando con le dita il contorno delle placche che si allungano fino sulla fronte e le tempie. Mikael chiude gli occhi e si sporge verso il suo tocco.

«Come sei romantica» mormora distratto.

Lykke si lascia sfuggire una risata piccola e stanca. «Sempre» soffia. Mikael scivola in avanti sfregando la guancia contro la sua carezza, e quando le si fa più vicino Lykke accoglie la sua fronte contro la propria, occhi negli occhi, un sorriso riflesso nell’altro. Rimangono così per un po’, nient’altro che pace a riempire il loro silenzio, e persino la piccola inizia a calmarsi nello spazio caldo e rassicurante fra i loro corpi.

La prima a parlare è Lykke, ma lo fa con voce piccola, quasi timorosa di risvegliare il pianto della bimba appena acquietato. «Amore, lo sai che non abbiamo ancora scelto un nome?»

Mikael apre gli occhi ed arriccia appena le labbra, pensieroso.

«Ad essere sinceri, tu sai quale nome mi piacerebbe» le ricorda.

Lykke inclina il capo e si scosta appena. «Ne abbiamo già parlato, non chiameremo nostra figlia Vahlarj» gli risponde senza un filo d’esitazione.

«E’ un bellissimo nome!»

«Solo un vecchio potrebbe chiamarsi così» si oppone Lykke aggrottando la fronte, e Mikael stringe le spalle. «Un vecchio con dell’ottimo gusto» ribatte. La donna rotea gli occhi e con un filo d’impazienza lo spinge via impuntando una mano contro il suo petto.

«Fammi pensare» mormora fra sé, ma ha già abbassato lo sguardo per catturare la figura piccola e rannicchiata della bambina, i suoi pugnetti stretti e le minuscole rughe attorno agli occhi chiusi, le orecchie abbassate e le gambe corte e cicciottelle raccolte contro la pancia. A guardarla così le vengono in mente solo nomi carini e stupidi che sarebbero più adatti da un cucciolo, ma in fondo è proprio questo che sembra, sua figlia.

Sorride appena fra sé mentre osserva il suo viso acquietato dal pianto disperato di poco fa, le sue labbra piccole piccole e strette, e le guanciotte gonfie che si deve trattenere dallo stuzzicare con la punta del dito. Le piace da matti il colore della sua pelle, scuro e brillante persino più del proprio, e le piacciono anche le lentiggini disseminate attorno al naso come polvere di stelle sparsa con le dita.

_Stelle_ , si ripete Lykke, e solleva gli occhi per cercare suo marito.

«Astra» gli dice solamente, con le labbra appena schiuse in un sorriso piccolo e sospeso, in attesa. Lo vede piegare l’angolo delle labbra, e potrebbe riconoscere quel suo sguardo fra mille altri, così dolce e pieno di un affetto che, anche senza bisogno di parole, le dice ogni volta: _Ti amo da impazzire_.

Tanto le basta per imprimersi quel nome addosso come se le fosse sempre appartenuto.

«Vahl’Astra» ripete, completa, così che ci sia davvero un pezzo di entrambi dentro di lei, ed il sorriso di Mikael si allarga mentre questo si sporge a baciarle la fronte.

«Vahl’Astra» mugugna con voce tremante e commossa, come per assaggiare per la prima volta il suo nome, e Lykke sente nuove lacrime scivolargli sul viso per mescolarsi con le proprie. «La nostra bambina.»

Se la stringe al petto, la loro bambina, e assieme allunga una mano per abbracciare Mikael, così che per un istante diventino tutti e tre una cosa sola. E già riesce a vederla, ed è bellissima, sua figlia crescere e farsi forte e impavida, con l’oro negli occhi e le costellazioni sul viso.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ‘Mia amata’ oppure ‘mia metà’. L’espressione viene usata molto spesso fra innamorati, ma non è raro che due persone legate da un sentimento reciproco molto forte, che può essere di rispetto, fratellanza o amicizia, si riferiscano l’una all’altra in questo modo.


End file.
